Festivité hivernale
by CarysIsis
Summary: Les joies d'un après midi d'hiver pour John et Elizabeth. Chap 5 en ligne. terminé
1. Chapter 1

Festivité hivernale

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane _

**Forum sur de création : ****.com/**

Mon blog : .

_**DATE :** septembre 2008_

_**SAISON :** Hors saison_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance (shweir)_

_**RESUME **: Des festivités hivernales d'un certain genre…_

_**ARCHIVES**** :** Je serai très heureuse que ce fanfic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**** :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir. Cependant, la totalité de cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur (ne pas publier, en totalité ou en partie, sur quelque support que ce soit, sans l'accord de l'auteur)._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

_Voila enfin l'os défi qu'Holly m'avait lancé il y a de cela plusieurs mois ! Mais comme dans la première version je bloquais sur la voiture, j'ai pu obtenir un autre lieu lol_

_J'espère quelle vous plaira ! _

_Je précise aussi que cette fic, bien qu'il y a William, peut être lue indépendamment de même si. C'était juste pour me faciliter le contexte lol _

Le ciel était d'un gris opaque, un fin brouillard, mêlé à divers flocons de tailles plus ou moins grandes qui tombaient sur le pare-brise des voitures…Ceux-ci étaient très vite balayés par les essuie-glaces, qui fonctionnaient à un rythme effréné en ce début de soirée…

John, concentré sur la route afin de tenter d'en apercevoir toutes les sinuosités, ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards en coin à la jeune femme qui se tenait à ses cotés. Celle-ci avait le visage légèrement tourné vers la vitre, son regard perdu au delà des bâtiments, au delà des paysages, dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et dans lequel il aurait tellement aimé la rejoindre à cet instant. De longues boucles brune descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage angélique où un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres….

Elle rayonnait littéralement…Elizabeth avait toujours été une très belle femme, qui avait fait tourner la tête à beaucoup d'hommes…Et…étonnamment, c'est lui qu'elle avait choisi…Lui, le Colonel John Sheppard, avait la chance d'être aimé par une femme telle que le Docteur Elizabeth Sheppard…

Il n'y avait pas à dire, à cet instant, en cette minute, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle…Jamais elle n'avait parue si reposée…Si détendue…Exactement comme quand elle attendait William… William…Il avait été leur plus beau cadeaux et leur plus belle réussite…Bientôt, un autre membre allait venir agrandir leur famille…Un autre petit être qui serait là dans quelque mois…Une petite fille ou un petit garçon, ils n'en savaient rien, c'était encore trop tôt…

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes, et que rien ne pouvait venir gâcher sa joie d'être à nouveau père. Son regard dévia à nouveau vers sa jeune femme. Celle-ci avait une main posée sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur…il mourait d'envie de faire la même chose…John adorait par-dessus tout passer des heures la main posée sur son ventre, ou l'oreille collée à celui-ci à imaginer leur futur enfant…A espérer sentir ses coups de pieds, bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'à trois mois et demi de grossesse, il était hors de question d'espérer quoi que ce soit…

Elizabeth n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de le faire remarquer au militaire. De toute façon, il serait bien assez tôt pour qu'il donne des coups de pieds…Surtout s'il était aussi remuant que William.

William…Celui-ci avait été plus qu'heureux quand ils lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle. Depuis le temps que le petit garçon attendait d'avoir un nouveau compagnon de jeux…A présent, il ne cessait de demander quand le bébé arriverait…John et Elizabeth avait beau lui dire qu'il devait grandir encore 6 mois dans le ventre de sa maman, rien n'y faisait, il était plus qu'impatient…Ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Elizabeth, trop heureuse que son petit cœur accepte si bien ce nouveau petit être…

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de son mari.

**John :** - Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Elizabeth quitta sa contemplation de l'extérieur, afin de poser son regard émeraude sur son amant et mari. Son sourire s'agrandit. John avait toujours été protecteur et attentif avec elle. S'inquiétant quand il la voyait fatiguée, s'assurant qu'elle fasse un minium de trois repas par jour, essayant de la soulager au maximum dans son travail…Encore plus depuis qu'elle était enceinte….

Déjà, quand la jeune femme attendait William, il était devenu protecteur mais là…la diplomate n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé il y a deux mois, mais John était devenu comme l'avait qualifié Rodney de papa poule…il ne souhaitait pas qu'Elizabeth exerce le moindre effort, qui pourrait la brusquer elle et le bébé…Dire qu'elle n'en était qu'au début de sa grossesse…

**John :** - Elizabeth ? Lui redemanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un sourire bienveillant)_ – Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas…


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre deux de festivité !

J'aime beaucoup cette partie ! John et vraiment choupinou avec Elizabeth ! Aux petits soins pour elle ! J'adore sa réaction par rapport a mckay ! et la réaction de William ! La même que celle que j'avais faite a ma maitresse étant petite mdr mais je vous laisse découvrir !

Un petit commentaire ???

Pour publié vos faniction sur stargate **: ****.com/**

**OoOoO**

**John :** _(appuyant son regard) _– Sûre ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs ?

**Elizabeth :** - Je pensais juste à William. Je me demandais s'il allait bien.

La réflexion de la leader étira un sourire à John. .

**John :** - Oh moi je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour McKay !

Elizabeth rit à cette remarque

**Elizabeth : **- Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai. En plus avec cette neige, il doit être aux anges ! _(Souriant)_ tu crois que Rodney va s'en sortir ?

**John :** - Tout seul ? _(Réfléchissant)_ Non _! (Avec un sourire en coin)_ je me demande qui es le plus adulte des deux !

**Elizabeth :** - Je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai deux enfants à surveiller. _(Posant sa main sur son ventre)_ bientôt trois…

Pour seule réponse, John grimaça.

**Elizabeth :** - Puis, cela initiera Rodney pour les futurs enfants qu'il aura !

A cette remarque, le pilote tourna la tête vers sa femme, donnant sans le vouloir, un coup de volant qui dévia l'automobile.

**Elizabeth :** - John ! Cria-t-elle, en s'accrochant au tableau de bord

**John** : _(réagissant)_ – Désolé. Dit-il en se reprenant.

**Elizabeth** : - Fais attention ! Tu veux nous faire avoir un accident ou quoi ?

**John :** - Bien sûr que non. Je suis désolé, je ne souhaite pas te faire peur ! Excuse-moi. Dit-il en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil navré.

La jeune femme se calma quelque peu devant le regard de son mari. Elle n'avait jamais pu résister bien longtemps face à ces yeux qui semblaient tout deviner.

**Elizabeth :** D'accord _(souriant)_ Fait attention la prochaine fois !

**John** : - Promis ! C'est juste le fait d'imaginer notre grand scientifique avec des enfants !

**Elizabeth :** - tu sais, pourtant cela arrivera un jour John !

**John :** _(grimaçant)_ – ouais, bah le plus tard possible ! Je n'ai pas hâte de voir un McKay junior tourner autour de notre fille !

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

**Elizabeth :** - Notre fille hein ?

**John :** _(hochant la tête)_ – Oui, notre fille !

**Elizabeth** :- Et si c'était un garçon ?

**John :** - Un autre William ? Tu veux notre mort !

Le rire d'Elizabeth s'éleva dans la voiture.

**Elizabeth **: (se_ calmant) _– et si notre fille est aussi turbulente que William ?

Sheppard ne répondit pas, se contentant de grimacer, exprimant parfaitement le fond de sa pensée. Le silence reprit place pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la maison.

**John** : (_coupant le contact)_ – Rentre, je vais décharger le gros des paquets.

**Elizabeth **: _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – sûr ?

**John **_**:**__ (souriant)_ – Sûr, je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid. Dit-il en la regardant amoureusement. Aller file ! Ordonna-t-il en lui chipant un baiser.

A peine dehors, le froid mordant la saisit et elle courut à l'intérieur. Une fois arrivée dans le salon, elle se secoua en frissonnant…L'hiver s'annonçait rude, pensa-t-elle, en posant ses paquets dans le salon. Ces yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le téléphone…Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une envie s'empara d'elle…il était là, le narguant, tel un pot de glace lorsque l'on fait régime ! Appeler, ne pas appeler ? Elle risquait de passer pour une mère abusive ! Tant pis, elle voulait des nouvelles de son petit ange.

Elle composa le numéro et attendit…Après trois sonneries, une petite voix lui répondit.

**William** : - Lo ?

**Elizabeth** : - _(souriant)_ – mon cœur ? L'appela-t-elle, son cœur se gonflant de joie.

**William :** - Maman a va ? Tu me manque tu sais ? L'entendit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

**Elizabeth : -** Toi aussi mon ange ! Tu t'es bien amusé avec Rodney ?

**William :** _(tout sourire)_ – Ouais j'ai battu zoncle Odney à la bataille de boules de neige !

**Elizabeth :** - C'est papa qui sera content de le savoir !

**William :** - C'est ce que j'ai dit à Zoncle Odney et…

Mais il ne put continuer, la voix du canadien se fit entendre un peu plus loin.

**Rodney :** William ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? _(soupirant)_ Ne me dis pas que tu joues encore avec le téléphone ?

Mini Sheppard protesta à cette affirmation.

**William** : - C'est po vrai ! C'est maman d'abord !

**Rodney : -** Ta mère ?

**William **: - Pas ma mère, Maman ! Dit-il avec aplomb.

**Rodney **: Donne-moi ce téléphone William !

**William : -** Na, veux parler à maman !

**Rodney **: - Tu lui parleras après ! Donne-le moi !

**William :** -Na !

**Rodney :** - Si !

**William :** - Na !

Elizabeth entendit un brouhaha, avant que la voix de McKay ne se fasse entendre.

**Rodney :** - oui Elizabeth ? Bonjour !

**Elizabeth :** - Qu'avez-vous fait de William ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre de festivité hivernale ! __J'aime Rodney en baby sister ! __Ou tout art d'un mckay avec les enfants ptdr ! Après, je pense aussi comme John, liz dans cette partie, laisse totalement parlé ces hormones lol Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? _

_Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait ?_

_Pour publier vos fics et créa sur stargate : adresse dans mon profil ! _

_MissA0805 : mdr, et bien voila, maintenant tu va le savoir ! J'espère que cette petite suite te plaira ! dit moi ce que tu ne pense ! Et merci pour ton com ! _

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Elle eut la réponse à sa question en entendant la voix du petit garçon lui crier.

**William** : - Vais le dire que t'a fait ça ! Tu m'as pris le Zéléphone !

**Rodney : -** C'est ça, va lui dire ! William on ne tire pas la langue ! _(Soupirant)_ Désolé Elizabeth mais ce gosse me rendra dingue !

**Elizabeth **: - Eh vous parlez de mon fils et de votre neveu !

**Rodney :** - Désolé. Un problème ? Je veux dire, pas que votre appel ne me dérange, mais…

**Elizabeth **: _(souriant)_ – je comprends. C'était juste pour savoir quand vous partirez ?

**Rodney :** - Tout de suite. On devrait arriver dans 2 heures ! Ca dépendra de la route…

**Elizabeth :**- Ca me laisse largement le temps d'envelopper les cadeaux et John de décorer la maison ! Vous voudrez décorer le sapin avec nous ?

**Rodney **: - Avec plaisir.

**Elizabeth :** - Je vais vous laisser, embrassez William pour moi ! A tout à l'heure.

**Rodney** : - A tout à heure, dit il en raccrochant.

**John **: - Ne me dit pas que tu as appelé ? Dit John, en entrant dans la pièce.

Pour toute réponse Elizabeth grimaça.

**John :** - Tu es impossible.

**Elizabeth :** _(levant un doigt)_ – Pas impossible, juste inquiète ! _(Fronçant les sourcils) _Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'étais pas ?

John ne répondit mots, se contentant de l'embrasser.

**Elizabeth :** - Ouais, si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir ainsi tu te trompes…

**John :** (_malicieusement)_ – Est-ce que je dois prendre cela pour une menace ?

Elle lui fit une petite moue significative.

**Elizabeth :** - Possible.

**John :** - Je vais alors me dépêcher de monter les décorations extérieures. Dit-il en lui chipant un baiser.

Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner un sourire sur les lèvres…

Ce fut au bout d'une heure que John revint dans la maison…Frigorifié…Il délaissa son manteau et s'approcha de la cheminée pour y chauffer ses mains. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet hiver serait glacial….Frissonnant, des pieds à la tête, il frotta un peu plus vigoureusement ses mains pour mieux y faire circuler le sang.

Cela, sous le regard d'Elizabeth, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce…Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur son mari, elle pouvait aisément imaginer les muscles de son dos se mouvoir sous son pull…Une douce chaleur l'envahie…Puis, elle s'attarda sur ses fesses parfaitement moulées dans son pantalon noir…

Elle du se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement, alors qu'une vague de désir s'emparait d'elle…N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et encercla sa taille de ses bras, posant un baiser entre ses deux omoplate…Sentant les bras de sa femme autour de lui, Sheppard se retourna…

**John **: _(avec un sourire charmeur)_ – Je te manquais déjà ? Demanda-t-il, sûr de sa réponse.

**Elizabeth **: - Tu n'as pas idée ! Dit-elle, en commençant caresser son torse de façon sensuelle.

**John** _: (fronçant les sourcils)_ – Tu es bien entreprenante dis moi…

**Elizabeth :** - Oserais-tu dire non à ta femme ? Demanda-t-elle, en lui mordillant l'oreille.

John ne put se retenir de soupirer…Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer les douces tortures de sa femme.

**John :** - Non, parvint-il à articuler. Même si je suis persuadé que c'est plus tes hormones qui te guident là…

**Elizabeth :** - Pas le moins du monde ! Dit-elle, en laissant sa langue vagabonder dans son cou et en se collant un peu plus à lui.

**John :** - De toute façon, je dois récupérer quelque chose qui est à moi.

En effet, Elizabeth s'était changée, et ne portait plus qu'un simple pull à John…

**John **: _(d'une voix rauque)_ – Tu sais, j'aime quand tu portes mes vêtements…

**Elizabeth** : - Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Ne se faisant pas prier, il ne put que répondre à sa demande. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, pour un baiser des plus doux, avant que leurs langues n'entament un ballet sensuel…Les mains du militaire étaient sur la taille de la jeune femme, quand à celles d'Elizabeth, elles étaient depuis bien longtemps passées sous le pull de John. Dès qu'elles furent en contact avec sa peau, il frissonna…Comme à chaque fois que sa peau était en contact avec la sienne…

Tout en continuant de s'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément, ses mains remontèrent le long de son torse, caressant son ventre plat, traçant de ses pouces les sillons de ses abdominaux, le faisant soupirer de plaisir…Il était en feu, alors qu'ils venaient juste de débuter…

John se recula pour se débarrasser de son pull trop gênant, sous le regard rempli de désir d'Elizabeth. Une fois fait, la jeune femme se rapprocha, augmentant la respiration du pilote…Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, puis ses lèvres sur sa peau… La diplomate débuta sa torture sur le haut de son torse, alternant baisers et coups de langue, mettant John au supplice…

Une douce chaleur s'empara de lui. Il la voulait…Comme jamais…Sa langue semblait partout et nulle part à la fois, sur son torse, sa poitrine, son ventre… Perdu, il était totalement perdu, son corps était en feu et une seule chose pourrait l'éteindre…Mais, le problème, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, était que Elizabeth paraissait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer…Elle lécha bientôt ses tétons, le faisant gémir, avant de remonter sur sa clavicule et son cou…

**John **: _(faiblement)_ – Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou

Voici un nouveau chapitre de festivité hivernale ! Elizabeth, plus que jamais dans se chapitre laisse parlé ces hormones lol au plus grand plaisir de John, qui ne demande pas mieux mdr ! Par contre Holly, si tu passe par la, sache que j'ai eut un mal de chien avec cette histoire de fermeture coincée lol

Pour publier vos fics sur stargate et autre série, adresse dans mon profil

Un petit commentaire plis ?

_MoiMarie : oui, je suis une méchante sadique, et j'en suis fier mdr je pense que cette suite, ne va pas te plaire non plus mdr sadique power, mais, ces pour sa que tu m'aime ? lol _

xoxoxoxoxox

Mais là encore rien…Elle déposait des petits baisers papillon qui le mettaient au bord d'un précipice sans fond…Complètement perdu dans ses sensations, il reprit pied, quand il sentit un picotement au niveau de son cou. Il se recula, le regard assombri de désir. Le docteur Weir affichait un petit air mutin des plus désirables…

John : (avec un sourire en coin) – Petite coquine (la prenant par la taille) Viens-là !

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres, avec une ferveur sans nom. Leur langues se mêlaient dans une danse endiablée…Tout en s'embrassant ils reculèrent, jusqu'à qu'Elizabeth heurte le mur du salon. Prenant conscience du fait qu'ils allaient faire l'amour là, dans le salon, à même le mur, alors qu'Elizabeth était enceinte de trois mois et demi…John cessa leur baiser…

John : - On ne peut pas…Pas là…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Elizabeth : - Fais moi l'amour John. Ici et maintenant ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Et sans lui, laissant que temps de répondre, la leader passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira vivement à elle. Peu lui importait le lieu, peu lui importait l'endroit, elle avait envie de lui, maintenant ! Cela dès qu'elle l'avait vu dans le salon, dos à elle, ses muscles de son dos roulant sous son pull, comme ils roulaient sous ses doigts à l'instant même…Peut-être était-ce du aux hormones, peu lui importait…Elle avait juste envie de lui, de ses lèvres dans son cou, de ses mains qui remontaient dans une délicate caresse l'électrisant complètement.

John sourit contre sa peau en sentant ses doigts frôler l'élastique de son tanga, lui extirpant un soupir…Les mains d'Elizabeth n'étaient pas en reste non plus, elles venaient d'atteindre la ceinture de son pantalon, qu'elle défit d'une main experte…Elle voulut s'attaquer entre deux baisers à la fermeture éclair du pantalon de son amant, mais celle-ci semblait récalcitrante.

Elizabeth : - John…L'appela-t-elle, alors qu'il embrassait son menton et qu'il allait descendre sur sa gorge…Ta fermeture est (elle soupira) coincée…

Le militaire fronça les sourcils, avant de se reculer à contre cœur.

John : (avec un sourire charmeur) – Je vais arranger le problème.

Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'une simple fermeture ne vienne l'empêcher de la faire sienne. Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, il réussit à se défaire de l'inopportun pantalon qu'il envoya un peu plus loin ! Il était à présent vêtu que d'un strict boxer qui ne cachait rien de son envie de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth : - Intéressant…Dit-elle, d'une voix suave, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le regard assombri de désir.  
John : (d'une voix rauque) – Le problème est que nous ne somme pas à égalité et je déteste ça…  
Elizabeth : (D'une moue coquine) Alors qu'attends-tu.

John pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté en souriant, avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle et de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses.

John : - Tu sais mon amour, j'adore quand tu portes mes affaires et (se penchant à son oreille murmurant) encore plus quand je te les enlève…

Et dans une caresse délicate, il remonta le pull de la jeune femme, dévoilant à ses yeux, au fur et à mesure son corps parfait. Elle leva les bras pour l'aider et se retrouva à moitié nue, juste recouvert de son tanga rouge…il en avait le souffle coupé, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ainsi…Jamais il ne comprendrait comment une femme si magnifique et si intelligente ait put tomber amoureuse de lui et lui offrir des enfants…

John : (lui caressant la joue du pouce) Je t'aime…

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, espérant ainsi retenir ce flot d'émotions qui la submergeait à l'entente de ces simple mots…il ne lui disait que rarement je t'aime, c'est ce qui rendait ces mots encore plus particuliers…Elle réouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien…

Elizabeth : - Je t'aime aussi John. Répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Jamais Elizabeth ne lui avait parue aussi fragile qu'à cet instant…Encore plus qu'habituellement, il avait envie de la protéger du monde entier…Doucement, il se pencha sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…d'abord doux, leur lèvres se cherchèrent semblant jouer au chat et à la souris, avant que, n'y tenant plus, ils s'embrassaient avec une ferveur sans nom…Leurs langues effectuaient un ballet effréné l'une contre l'autre, se mêlant, comme leur deux corps rêvaient de se mêler…il quitta bien vite ses lèvres pour déposer une multitude de baisers dans son cou, marquant au fer rouge la peau d'Elizabeth…

Sa langue remplaça ses lèvres, et il traça une ligne invisible de sa gorge au milieu de ses seins, le tout entrecoupé de petits mordillements rendant folle le Docteur Sheppard…A présent, elle n'était plus qu'une victime passive entre les mains de John. Rien ne comptait…Sauf lui et ses lèvres…Elle ne pouvait rien faire, hormis le guider là où elle voulait, une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur son épaule. D'une pression, elle fit comprendre au militaire ce qu'elle souhaitait…

Ne demandant pas mieux, il fit le contour de son seins gauche de façon gourmande, avant de remonter délicatement sur le sommet de ces dunes, qu'il embrassa un long moment…Comme pour faire durer le plaisir, il mordilla sa peau si fine aux endroit qu'il savait sensible, avant que, du bout de sa langue, il vienne titiller la pointe fièrement dressé…A ce toucher, la diplomate sursauta, avant qu'un soupir ne s'échappe de ses lèvres à peine ouvertes…Il continua quelques secondes, poussant la jeune femme dans ces derniers retranchements…

Il allait devenir fou, fou de voir comment Elizabeth était si réceptive à ses caresses, il n'avait qu'une envie, la faire sienne, maintenant…Mais il souhaitait avant tout faire durer le plaisir, il aimait l'y conduire et voir la jeune femme s'abandonner dans ses bras…Alors, après avoir torturé son deuxième sein, il remonta vers ses lèvres…Totalement au bord du gouffre, la respiration anarchique, la leader ne voulait plus qu'une chose à présent, mais visiblement, son mari n'était pas d'accord, quand elle sentit sa main gauche descendre dans une délicate caresse vers son intimité.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou_

_Voila, le dernier chapitre de festivité hivernale ! je voulais le divisé en deux (oui, car j'ai ma réputation de perverse a défendre) mais cela aurait été trop cours ! Alors je poste tout un coup ! Apprécié cette suite te fin de nc !!! J'espère que cela vous plaira !!! Un petit com quand même pour me dire si cela vous a plus, si je dois continuer à écrire des fics ????_

xxoxoxoxoxoxox

Instinctivement, elle s'ouvrit un peu plus à lui, pendant qu'il caressait le plus délicatement possible, son ventre qui abritait la vie. Puis, il continua à descendre, rencontrant bientôt le dernier obstacle…délicatement, il fit glisser le fin tissu qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sol…Elizabeth l'envoya au loin d'un coup de pied, alors que son corps était offert à la vue du militaire, dont une vague de plaisir encore plus grande s'empara de lui…

Elle était belle…Sa respiration anarchique soulevant sa poitrine, son ventre légèrement arrondi, qui abritait leur enfant…Il l'embrassa le plus délicatement possible et quand elle s'y attendit le moins, il la pénétra de deux doigts, faisant s'arquebouter Elizabeth contre lui, en gémissant…

**Elizabeth **: - John…Supplia-t-elle…

Répondant à sa supplique, c'es tout en continuant à l'embrasser qu'il débuta ses va et vient…John avait toujours été doué pour les préliminaires, pensant au bonheur de sa compagne avant le sien, mais là, il semblait se dépasser…s'amusant à retirer ses doigts, puis les replonger au plus profond d'elle, Elizabeth ne pouvait rien faire et elle n'en avait pas envie non plus…

Après quelques minutes d'une torture des plus douces, une crampe naquit dans son bas ventre et elle cria le nom de John, alors qu'elle atteignit l'orgasme qui la plongea dans un plaisir son nom…Essoufflée et en sueur, le regard rempli de désir, elle n'avait jamais parue plus désirable aux yeux de John…Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme…

**Elizabeth :** - à moi de jouer maintenant.

Et aussitôt cette phrase prononcée, la diplomate posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son torse, qu'elle commença à embrasser et à mordiller. Ses mains suivirent le même chemin afin de prodiguer à son mari une délicieuse torture…Un soupir rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres au moment même où il fermait les yeux et appuyait une main contre le mur…Il se retenait à cet instant de la plaquer sauvagement contre le mur et de la faire sienne dans les plus brefs délais…Surtout quand il sentit la main d'Elizabeth se refermer sur sa virilité…

**John** : _(dune voix rauque)_ – Elizabeth…

C'était presque une supplique dans sa bouche, un appel à l'aide pour ne pas céder, se perdre dans ces douces caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait…Sa main exerçait un long va et vient des plus exquis, allumant un feu incendiant le bas ventre du militaire. Son sexe entre ces doigts ne lui suffisait plus, il avait besoin d'autre chose…

Sa main appuyée contre le mur, son corps chaud et luisant l'entourant, son souffle dans son cou…Elizabeth savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps et elle en eut vite la confirmation, quand le Colonel retira brusquement sa main et se défit de son strict boxer noir… Il était à présent nu devant la jeune femme…Ses yeux plus sombres que jamais…Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir il prit violement ses lèvres et força le barrage de ses dents, mêlant sauvagement sa langue avec celle de sa femme…

Elle l'avait poussé au bord du gouffre, il était limite…John la prit par la taille et la souleva, la plaquant un peu plus contre le mur, instinctivement, Elizabeth enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches…Il arrêta de l'embrasser, afin de plonger son regard dans le sien…Il voulait la voir…Alors, qu'il caressait tendrement sa joue, il la pénétra avec force, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, arrachant un cri de plaisir à son amante, qui rejeta la tête en arrière…

Le militaire lui laissa quelques secondes, le temps de s'adapter à sa présence, puis Elizabeth passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, l'attirant à elle, pour l'embrasser, en même temps qu'il commença à bouger en elle…

Elizabeth calqua très vite ses mouvements de basin sur ceux de John, leur langues se mêlaient comme se mêlaient leurs deux corps…Tout n'était que soupirs, gémissements, plaisir, désir, de deux êtres s'aimant passionnément…une folle passion animait cette étreinte, John accéléra ses coups de reins, galvanisé par les gémissements de sa femme…Mais Elizabeth en voulait plus, toujours plus…

**Elizabeth** : - John…S'il te plait…Encore…Prends moi…

Complètement fou de désir, le militaire se retira d'elle, lui assignant un grognement et, tout en l'embrassant, il la porta. Elizabeth accrochée fermement à lui. Dans une démarche incertaine, il trouva le premier appui venu et assit la diplomate dessus…Le piano, nouvellement acheté, allait finir d'abriter leur étreinte…Au bord du gouffre, n'y tenant plus John embrassa Elizabeth et la pénétra une nouvelle fois…

Ses coups de reins augmentèrent, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient Elizabeth, ne pouvait que s'agripper un peu plus aux épaules luisantes de John, y laissant de petites griffures qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter le désir du militaire…

Le piano tremblait sous cette étreinte sauvage et imprévue…Leurs gémissements se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, de plus en plus, comme leur étreinte…Les coups de reins de John furent de plus en plus précis, plus secs…Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps…

**Elizabeth :** - Encore un peu…Parvint-elle à articuler.

Encore un peu…il ne se retenait que pour elle, pour la conduire au plaisir…John posa ses mains sur ses hanches, afin de la pénétrer un peu plus profondément…Loin, toujours plus loin…Elizabeth sentit une chaleur naitre au creux de ses reins, qui ne tarda pas à exploser et à envahir tout son être…Elle se cambra en arrière et cria le nom de John, alors que le plaisir envahissait son corps, le même plaisir que John ressentit quelques secondes plus tard…

Haletant, en sueur, la jeune femme s'allongea sur le piano, afin de reprendre son souffle…Elle fut rejointe par John, qui s'appuya sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser, ni leur futur enfant…

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés avant que le militaire ne prenne la parole…

**John **:- J'aime quand tu laisses parler tes hormones mon amour…Dit-il, en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, jouant bien vite de ses doigts, avec les pointes…

**Elizabeth :** _(lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule) –_ Idiot ! Moi je suis surprise que le piano ait résisté.

**John : -** Je n'achète que du bon matériel !

La jeune femme rit à cette remarque, avant que le silence ne s'installe de nouveau.

**John :** - Dis-moi ?

**Elizabeth : **_(le__ regardant_) – Humm…

**John :** _(avec un sourire charmeur)_ – Le canapé est aussi nouveau ! Dit-il, le regard plein de sous entendus.

**Elizabeth **: - Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ?

Et sans attendre, il souleva sa femme jusqu'au canapé…Ce fut qu'une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient toujours nus, enlacés sur le divan, que la porte d'entrée sonna. Ils se regardèrent avec de grands yeux et se relevèrent parfaitement synchro.

**Les deux : **- Mon dieu ! Rodney et William !

Aussi vite qu'ils purent ils ramassèrent leur affaires. John s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, alors qu'Elizabeth montait se changer…Après, avoir remis les cousins en place, John ouvrit la porte au troisième coup de sonnette…McKay tenait dans ses bras un William, qui dès qu'il vit son père demanda à aller dans ses bras.

**William :** (_lui faisant un gros câlin) –_ Papa !

**John **: - Mon cœur tu vas bien ?

**Rodney :** - Bonjour à moi aussi ? Oui, je vais bien et vous John ? Lança McKay.

John lui jeta un regard noir.

**John :** - Bonjour Rodney.

**Rodney **: (_satisfait)_ – Bonjour.

**William :** - On a fait plein de choses avec Odney ! Tu voudras que je te raconte ? Elle est où maman ?

Aussitôt la jeune femme apparue dans l'escalier, parfaitement habillée.

**Elizabeth :** - mon cœur, tu vas bien ?

**William :** _(lui faisant un câlin) _Maman manqué !

**Elizabet**h : _(lui caressant les cheveux)_ – Toi aussi mon ange. Bonjours Rodney.

**Rodney :** Bonjour Elizabeth, comment allez-vous ?

**Elizabeth **: - très bien Merci _(souriant)_ Entrez vous asseoir dans le salon.

McKay partit s'asseoir sur le canapé suivit de près par John. Pendant que Liz partit chercher des gâteaux, avec William dans ses bras. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, mini Sheppard ayant déjà bien entamé le plat.

**Elizabeth : **_(__le posant sur la table)_ – Voilà ! Rodney, John vous a montré les illimitations ?

**Rodne**y : Non.

**John **: - Alors venez mon vieux.

Mais alors que McKay se levait quelque chose attira son regard entre deux cousins du canapé. Il s'en saisit et tendit à Sheppard son boxer noir.

**Rodney **: _(souriant malicieusement_) – La prochaine fois, je vous laisserai le temps de vous rhabiller correctement. Dit-il, en comprenant dans quoi il les avait dérangées.

Sheppard lui arracha le boxer des mains, en lui jetant un regard noir.

Fin


End file.
